Gravity Falls: The Zodiac: Part 1:The Lizard Blizzard
by Theboyboy
Summary: The Zodiac: The one thing Demons like Bill Cipher fear. Dipper and Mabel Pines are about to find out why... The hottest day of the year has been interrupted by a freak snowstorm. At first, it seems a welcome break from a heatwave, but it soon turns out that Snow brings all kinds of change...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wendy Corduroy couldn't sleep. It was around 2 in the morning, and yet she didn't even feel slightly tired. It wouldn't make any difference, however, she could probably get some at school. She turned to her bedside table. Her phone was on the far edge away from her. She stretched out to reach it, but was too far away. Slowly, she inched out of the covers towards it, groping in the darkness. At least, she was, until a blue light began to shine from beyond the curtain, illuminating Wendy's face. Losing her balance, she fell onto the wooden floor. She paused. Nobody had been awoken. Her phone was in reach, but she was curious to see where the light was coming from.

Pushing away the curtain, Wendy looked out of her window. The town seemed, for the most part, calm and quiet, with a few streaks of white from tress that weren't evergreens, now in blossom. All normal, apart from a blue light in a nearby group of trees, evidently the source of the disturbance. Wendy would probably have gone back to bed if it weren't for what she saw next. Out of the light came a shadow of a boy, around Wendy's height, but with wings. He appeared to be floating a few inches off the ground, and as he turned around, the light faded a little to reveal a smoking crater.

Wendy got her shoes on and sneaked out towards said crater. As she got nearer she slowed, tiptoeing to the cover of the trees. She could now get a closer look at the winged boy. He was wearing blue robes, that were tied to his legs so that they didn't flow, he had blue eyes and brown hair, stemmed around Wendy's age as well, and was talking to the light within the crater.

"Are you sure it will be alright?" the boy asked.

"Do not fret" returned a voice, "By the summer's end you will be done here."

The light finally faded. The boy sighed. He stretched his arms out in front of him, and began to mutter. Two blue circles appeared underneath him, seemingly forming some sort of zodiac. Then, the grass and rocks surrounding the crater converged, covering where the light was and replacing the crater with a small hill. Wendy gasped. The boy turned around, taking a step back. He looked terrified. Wendy tried to approach him, but before she could the boy pointed at her and snapped his fingers, his other arm covering his eyes...

Wendy awoke in her bed with a start. What had just happened? All she could remember was a blue light, and someone with wings... Ah, well. Just a dream.

Wendy walked to school, nothing out of the ordinary happening. She sat down, everything normal. She talked to her friends, everything normal, the teacher walked in, everything normal, and then said that there would be a new student joining the class. Not normal. Nobody had moved to Gravity Falls in years. A boy around Wendy's height walked in, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

Wendy was unsure why, but he seemed familiar. Having curiosity of this scale was unprecedented for her, and she decided to clear it away by introducing herself. He said his name was Matthew Stoker, and he had moved here all the way from England.

"Why here though?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not too sure, honestly," Matthew replied, "I mean, there isn't much here is there? No offence." he added.

"Don't worry, we all say the same thing." said Wendy.

It seemed like they would get along well, but unfortunately for them, lunch came.

Teenagers are, for the most part, actually alright people Ince you get to know them. Usually, it's just one person who ruins it for everyone else. In the case of Gravity Falls, that person was James Wells. He saw Matthew walking around the playground and decided to have some fun. As he walked by, he stuck his foot out. Matthew didn't fall, luckily, yet James got a laugh out of it all the same. Then came Physics. James and his gang of cronies decided to sit as close to Matthew as possible, with Wendy, Robbie Valentino and Tambry sitting behind them. It was pure torture to watch. At this point, James saw Matthew as nothing more than a punching bag, that is, without punching him. James realised he could get more fun out of Matthew by not actually hurting him physically. After this, Wendy came over to help Matthew clean up his stuff, which James had chucked around the classroom.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They've had their fun, they'll leave you alone now, wait and see."

Only they didn't. Over the next two weeks Matthew was insulted, attacked and laughed at. At last, Wendy decided to do something about it. She marched up to James one Lunch.

"Listen, I reckon you've had enough fun with him, maybe lay off him a little, alright?"

And that could have been the end of it. But what James did next was beyond anything else before. One day, school ended early, and everyone decided to go to the mall to hang out. Matthew had made few friends apart from Wendy, so she made the decision to bring him along.

"But I don't want to go, Wendy. They'll all just... make fun of me..." Matthew trailed off.

Wendy felt sure that he was wrong, and that he would have a great time. But by the time they had got there, James had been busy. Suffice to say, Matthew left the mall an hour later. Wendy felt terrible. Even she had laughed at some points. How had James done it? She wanted to go after Matthew, but was stopped by James himself.

"Aw, come on Wendy, he'll be fine." James. said. Wendy looked around at her classmates and realised she was trapped there. Reluctantly, she stayed there. But that didn't stopped her from seeing James leave the mall at sunset. She sprinted after him, free at last, as he entered his car.

James asked, "Wanna come?"

Wendy knew he was going to Matthew. He drove to one side of the hanging cliffs, where Matthew was sitting. James revved the engine, and Matthew leapt up and began to run away. The car raced after him. Was James insane? What was he trying to do? Paranoia filled Wendy's soul. And then she heard something. It was James' laughter. She pleaded with him, desperately trying to stop James before he did something stupid. She then saw that James had Matthew cornered. She called out to James, telling him to stop, that it wasn't funny, that he'd done enough, and to just leave. He ignored her. He began to rev the engine. _He was actually going to try hitting him.__The car drove forward, but Wendy got in between them. The car swerved to the right, slamming into a tree. The wind holwed. The tree fell. _

_All Wendy remembered was the sheer noise of it all. That and the swirling greens and browns when she fell to the floor. Then, in the distance, she saw a blue light fade away. _

The Doctors said Matthew had suffered head trauma and was in a coma. They didn't know for how long, but said his condition was stable. Wendy couldn't help but think it was her fault. She got no sleep that night. Or the next night. Or the next. They brought in a new student on that day, which Wendy felt was rather harsh. She tried not to let it show, but she felt sickly inside. It would be a whole week before she got any sleep. But when she did, she would always have that same dream of the boy with wings.

_This has been a horror to write and relive. When I was asked to head the inquiry into our agent's injury, I was shocked at the effect one human could have upon many people. I am also shocked at the ignorant measures The Organisation took to keep the investigation going. While this does seem a truly sad tale, it is key to note that after the events in the forest, Miss Corduroy exposed what James attempted to do. Mr Wells then spent two months undoing the damage done to his reputation, further solidifying the theory of Relative Emotions. I end this entry in the hopes that The Organisation, when reawakening our agent, will work to rectify their mistake, which may prove difficult due to memory loss, but also that the actions of Wells are remembered, but also that of Corduroy._

_Signed, DJHQW DAHO. _

**One year and three months later...**

Matthew Stoker awoke with a start. He appeared to be in hospital. He remembered very little, just his name, his family, recent events and most other things, but he felt something was missing...

Something big...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sleepyhead**It was a beautiful day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The sun was shining, the sky was near cloudless, and it seemed the perfect weather for dog-walking. Or, in Mabel Pines' case, pig walking. She and Waddles were enjoying the day out, when they noticed posters hanging everywhere.

"Gravity Falls Dog Pageant: Tomorrow at noon. Show off your dog for the chance to win!" she read.

As Waddles chewed a poster that had fallen off the lamppost, Mabel spotted Mayor Tyler walking around.

"Hey Mayor!" she yelled from across the street, "Can I enter Waddles into this pageant thingy?"

Tyler pondered this request for a minute, then replied, "A pig's close enough. As mayor, I will git you permission!"

At this, Mabel sped home, Waddles in hand. As she returned to the Mystery Shack, she saw Soos hanging 'No refunds' signs above the gift shop window. Mabel used her free hand to wave as she went in. As Soos tipped his hat, something in the forest caught his eye. A man in a white tracksuit was walking around with an odd machine in his hand that had a large antenna on it. The man noticed Soos, and put his finger up to his lips. Soos nodded in return. If the man wanted to do forest things privately, that was fine with him.

Once inside, Mabel was surprised to see Pacifica Northwest inside.

"Oh, hey Mabel," Pacifica said nonchalantly, "Do you mind if I hide out here for a while? My Parents are still a little sore over the ghost and me ruining the expensive carpets."

"Of course!" Mabel said, "Make yourself at home!"

This was the first time Pacifica had really been in the Mystery Shack, apart from a party held there at the start of the summer. She looked around. All the exhibits were incredibly tacky, except for one labelled 'The Cheapskate' which was surprisingly lifelike. Despite this, tourists always seemed to love the shack. Pacifica had always wondered why that was. Meanwhile, Mabel was busy hauling a treadmill and camera down the stairs.

"I can finally do Mabel's guide to fitness to train waddles!" she cried.

Just then, Dipper Pines came down the steps, looking very tired. "Train him for what?" he asked, yawning.

"The Gravity Falls Dog Pageant of course!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh yeah, my parents are entering that." Pacifica said. "They're gonna use our Huskey , Douglas. Hang on-"

She got out her phone, and showed the others a picture of a large dog with a wide grin on its face. Just then, Wendy came in. She looked more tired than Dipper, and he had his head on the table.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Mabel asked, as Waddles began running on his treadmill towards an ice cream sundae.

"No sleep," Wendy murmured as she sat down by the cash register. "Well, I got a tiny bit. But I had this weird dream that I keep having."

She began to draw on a sheet of paper. When she was done, the others took a look. It was a mix of blue and white, but with a definite figure at the center, that appeared to have wings.

"Weird," said Dipper, now trying to focus on the conversation at hand. "Maybe there's something in the (yawn) journals..."

As Dipper went upstairs to look for the journal, he saw Stan walking around.

"Hey kid, have you seen my ice cream sundae? Lazy Susan made me it when I magically fixed all her loans." he asked.

"Umm... No, sorry." Dipper replied. He realised he had to Stall Gruncle Stan before he got downstairs. What should he do? "uhh... Hey, is that a Gnome eating the furniture?"

"WHAT?!" Stan yelled. As he raced away, Dipper sighed. He hoped Mabel would finish up quickly, but-

"AAAAAAAH!"

_That was Wendy, _Dipper thought, _Run!_

He sped back down to the gift shop to see what was wrong. Wendy and Pacifica also seemed surprised at what Wendy was screaming at. A boy around Wendy's height had walked in. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a t-shirt underneath and blue jeans , and had brown hair and blue eyes.

Wendy look as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Then she finally began to move towards him, and then, slowly, pulled him into a hug.

"Dude! You're awake! I-I can't believe it! What happened?" she asked, still shaking. "I'm not too sure myself... I remember the tree, and you being there... and then I woke up in the hospital, feeling better than ever."

None of them had ever seen Wendy speechless, although Mabel was still filming her video.

"And that concludes Mabel's guide to fitness, with Waddles, the jog hog! You want that sundae, YOU GOTTA JOG FOR IT, JOG HOG! Look at his little shorts!" As she turned of the camera, she noticed the commotion and decided to see what was going on.

"So... Who are you?" Dipper asked the stranger.

"I'm Matthew. Matthew Stoker. I live here, but I was..."

"... In a coma" Wendy finished. "Hey, why don't we go into town? We can give my friends the good news!"

But as they set off, Pacifica pulled Dipper to one side, and held up the picture Wendy had drawn of her dream. They looked at Matthew, at each other, at the picture and back at Matthew. Dipper mouthed the word 'Impossible.' Pacifica squinted, trying to make sense of it. Before either of them said anything, Mabel called them over. It could wait, they supposed.

Soos, meanwhile, was cleaning the hallways when he heard sci-fi sounds coming from the other room. Automatically intrigued, he peeked inside. There he saw Ford, looking extremely nervous, and cobbling together a device out of the TV remote.

"Uh, hey dude," Soos said, unsure what else to say, "everything cool?"

"Hmm?" Ford looked around, and saw Soos standing in the illuminated corridor. "Oh, it's fine really. Just some precautions is all."

Soos didn't think this was a very satisfying answer, but questioned it no further. He decided to get back to work: knowing this place, he would find out what he had been doing eventually.

After hours of training Waddles to roll over on command and other various exercises, Dipper and Pacifica managed to convince Mabel to come with them to investigate Matthew, although Mabel insisted that they bring Waddles. It seemed like everyone else had their dogs out too; it was getting near lunchtime now, and most families were out having picnics. At last they found Wendy and Matthew hanging out near the mall with Wendy's friends, Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Nate and Lee. They all looked as shocked as she was when they saw him. Dipper stopped short of going to meet them, and the others backed behind a car to watch.

"So...what is this about?" whispered Pacifica, staring at Matthew.

"I'm not quite sure" replied Dipper, consulting the journals. "Let's see...there should be a section on dreams somewhere..."  
But then he paused. The teens had gone silent, and were all looking at a car that had just pulled up. It was a very rich car, with tinted windows and a shining exterior. Out of the car stepped out another teenager of a stocky build, blond hair and clothes on par with Pacifica's in terms of fashion. Mabel's attention was turned to the teens once again. Tambry seemed unaware of what was going looked fleetingly between Matthew and the other boy, Nate and Lee's eyes were pointed at the ground. Robbie stepped backwards towards Matthew. Wendy gazed directly at the boy, his clothes, his car, his expression, with unbridled rage. Dipper too gazed in awe at Wendy's expression, he had not seen her this angry since she broke up with Robbie. Then he saw Matthew, who had pulled his hood over his head. The boy who caused all this stared; Dipper and Mabel could see no emotion, but Pacifica knew full well he felt smug about something, she had seen her father pull that face many times at home. The boy's parents finally emerged, and took their son into the Mall.

Matthew's blue eyes poked out of his hood. He seemed confused, as if he didn't know why he had put his hood up in the first place. The other teens looked at him, and at the floor once again. It was Wendy who at last spoke."Don't worry, dude." she said to him, eyeing the boy as he walked through the mall. "You won't have to deal with him again." Dipper turned to Pacifica."Do you know who that blond guy was?" he asked.  
"Of course..." she whispered in reply, looking towards the mall, "that was James Wells. Follow me."


End file.
